


July 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara smirked within the Smallville church.





	July 21, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Kara smirked as soon as Reverend Amos Howell forgot every word of his new sermon within the Smallville church.

THE END


End file.
